In 2002, 670,169 formerly incarcerated individuals were released to communities nationwide, approximately 1800 each day. The majority of these individuals represented ethnically diverse and marginalized communities. Those released were likely to have not finished high school, have limited employment skills, and have physical and mental health and substance abuse problems. These individuals have multiple health care needs, There is limited understanding about health care access on an individual's ability to successfully reintegrate into his community. The purpose of this study is to understand how health care access affects the community reintegration of male parolees. The specific aims are to: 1) examine the health beliefs and practices regarding general health care and specific medical conditions from the perspective of the parolee, 2) identify the perceived barriers and facilitators parolees encounter in their efforts to access health care services in their communities, 3) describe the perceived impact of health care access on community reintegration from the parolee's perspective, and 4) identify specific events while in prison or on parole that may have affected the community reintegration of the parolee, in addition to health care access.